I want to dance in the light
by Neko11
Summary: They met in a hospital. It was just the two of them and the lonliness. There's this place they have to see before it's too late, and they pack up and leave the darkness. Because this was their last adventure, and there was nothing to worry about if you travel with Luffy. Based on a movie called Knockin' on Heaven's Door.


**Huh, it's been a while since I posted something! I'm sorry, guys. I just randomly disappear for a few months and suddenly come back from real life, remembering I actually have a few fics here that want to be continued. I suck as an author. **

**Anyways, this one-shot was inspired by a movie called **_**Knockin' on Heaven's Door. **_**I have to pull myself together not to cry every time I watch it, it's really beautiful and touching. I hardly followed the storyline, but I tried to keep everyone in character. There will be no Franky and Brook, because it would have become too long, sorry. **

**Also, I don't know much about brain tumor or bone cancer, and deeply apologize if I should offend someone!**

**Rated: T because of bad language**

**Characters: Zoro (20), Luffy (18), Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin as side characters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the movie Knockin' on Heaven's Door. **

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**I want to dance in the light**

Maybe it was fate that they met that day. Maybe it was by chance. Zoro didn't know, he only knew it changed everything.

„No way. Are you kidding me?"

A sputter of embarrassed indignation. „Wha- no! I'm serious! I don't lie!"

„Geez, alright, alright... but how on earth did you miss that chance?" A shake of the head, „The ocean is the most beautiful thing in this world. And you tell me you've never been to the seaside in your whole life? Not even once?"

„No...not even once."

„Heh. Sucks to be you."

A short silence settled between the two teens. The older of the two grabbed one of the lemons they were momentarily sitting on and began to nibble on it in mild interest. Not that vitamins would make that much of a difference anyway. The younger boy stared ahead and shifted uneasily, as if trying to say something but not quite knowing what.

„Not even once." He repeated, staring ahead with a mix of sadness, resignation and, despite the hopelessness of the situation, a tiny bit of curiosity.

They sat opposite each other, both with nothing on but their hospital gowns. They were pale, sickly-looking and had reddened eyes that were empty. Their bare feet touched the icy kitchen floor, but neither seemed to notice the coldness. It didn't matter. They felt numb, empty, left alone, and could only _wait_. And waiting was the worst thing.

„You know...," Zoro began after a while, successfully gaining the others' attention. Zoro's eyes looked as if he were somewhere else, somewhere unreachable. „The ocean is all they talk about in heaven. And they talk about the beautiful sunset there."

The raven haired boy was listening intently, mouth slightly agape in wonder and amazement. Zoro continued.

„And you...you're a fucking outsider because you haven't seen it."

The boys' eyes widened, and Zoro thought how bitter life was to take everything from such a young boy who used to be cheerful and brighter than the sun. There was barely some light in those eyes, but Zoro could still see a small flame that seemed to burn stronger in his presence.

Silently, Zoro wondered just who he was and where he came from, he wanted to know his story. Zoro closed his eyes and averted his gaze. In the end, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

_**-Will you dance with me?**__-_

„You are twenty?"

„Yeah."

„Ohh, amazing. You already got your driver's license, right? Do you have a car? Do you have a house? Or do you still live with your parents?"

Okay, he hadn't expected such a bombarding of questions. Couldn't this guy sit tight and shut up for one fucking minute? But then, what had he possibly left to lose? So Zoro decided to go along with the flow.

„Shouldn't you be able to have a license, too? I mean, you are already eighteen, right? And no, I do not have a car because it's too damn expensive. Same with the house. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm currently living in this godforsaken place. This will be my last so-called home."

Luffy, as the boy was called, wasn't intimidated by the harsh answer and just picked up where Zoro left.

„Aw, that's a pity. I've always wanted to have my own place. It doesn't have to be big, just big enough for all my friends to come and visit me. And I want to have a good view of the sky. And there should be a huge balcony to sit on and watch the sight. I want to have an ocean view, that way I can watch every sunrise and sunset whenever I feel like it. That would be awesome."

Zoro blinked lazily before he finally caught on. „Tch, you would only be able to watch either the sunrise or the sunset, and not both, you dumbass." Despite himself, Zoro chuckled.

„Eehh? Really?! But I want to see both! That's mean, Zoro!"

„Oi! How on earth is that MY fault?!"

And there went his depressed demeanor, close followed by his patience.

_**-Because dancing alone is no fun-**_

Neither of the two knew each other, but as time passed by and they kept on waiting, they couldn't deny the growing fondness between them. It wasn't on a serious relationship level, and million miles from being a romance, but Zoro might have started to like Luffy a tiny little bit.

Of course, Luffy, the giddy one, noticed and to say he was auspicious an understatement. Despite his sickness, he bounced around like a damn rubber ball, and even as the nurses made bets about when Zoro would burst and strangle Luffy, he began to grow calmer around him day by day. No one would have thought that Zoro would accept him, or anyone in that matter, as a companion.

Maybe it was because of Luffy's blinding grins that shone with bright happiness even in the face of death. Or maybe it was because Zoro was sometimes really amused about the boy's naïve and innocent nature, or his never-ending curiosity, his surprising strength and his endless need for adventures. And despite everything, Zoro was impressed by Luffy's optimism.

He'd never met quite a person like Luffy. He was annoying, loud, childish, whiny, and always, always hungry. But he was _dazzling_. Zoro _liked_ him.

Luffy shared the same fate as him, left in a hospital, cursed to kick the bucket in a few weeks if not days. No one could tell when, but they both were going to die.

The discovery of their illnesses had been too late, and no one in the world could save them.

_**- It's all about tasting the salt and feeling the breeze- **_

„What's it like?" Luffy asked for the hundredth time. Zoro couldn't help but think of an impatient but excited little child, waiting for his Christmas presents.

He sighed. Alright, he would never shut up if he didn't answer. „Well," he began, „There's this calm rushing of the waves. The salty air, the warm feeling of endless freedom in your stomach." There. That sounded believable, didn't it?

Of course Luffy bought every single word and Zoro watched the life in Luffy's eyes flaring up at his words.

„Wow." Was all he mouthed.

Zoro stared at the ceiling. „Yeah."

_**- Learning to fly-**_

It was the second night since Zoro had met Luffy in the hospital, and because they were the only ones in the room, it was usually quiet during the night. Zoro had always been a light sleeper, so the little sound disturbance woke him with a start and his eyes wandered around. He immediately spotted the cause of the noise, which was currently shifting to sit at the window, trying to see more of the sky and the stars.

„Is there really a heaven up there?" Luffy asked without turning back.

Zoro grunted and rubbed his eyes. „Hell if I know. I don't really believe in that shit."

That made Luffy turn around. Zoro couldn't really see his face in the dark, but he guessed by the tone of voice that Luffy was irritated.

„But you said so yourself! In heaven, all they talk about is the sea, didn't you?"

Zoro groaned inwardly. Had he really said that? Damn tumor in his head, must be messing with his mind. He didn't want to become a softie or something so short before his end.

„Maybe. We'll see for ourselves soon, either way." He retorted and turned his back to Luffy. Midnight conversations weren't really on top of his things-I-need-to-do-before-death-list.

„Don't be so gruff, Zoroo." Luffy half-whined, half-demanded.

„Get back into the bed, idiot. It's freezing." Damn, since when did he care so much about that kid?

„Dun' wanna."

Zoro grunted in slight anger. „Have it your way, then."

„You said there was a heaven. And you also said that they talk about sunsets, and I haven't seen one. Never ever." Zoro imagined the huge pout on Luffy's face and smirked, eyes closed.

„I don't know about religion and stuff. But whatever awaits us, you will be thinking of it as a damn adventure." Zoro said and turned back to his friend – _friend? _- who was making his way back to bed, swaying slightly.

„You okay?" Zoro frowned.

Luffy lay down and turned away, mumbling a quiet „Yeah" that didn't sound convincing at all. Luffy's back looked so small and frail in the huge hospital bed.

That moment, Zoro knew what he had to do. Suddenly, it was obvious. To hell with the hospital and the tumor and everything else.

„I'll show you." He said and broke the ice.

Luffy cocked his head and slowly, with great effort, turned around. „Huh?"

„You said you've never seen the ocean. So, before both of us die in this damned place, we're leaving. I'll show you the sea, salty air and sunset and all."

Luffy gasped and it took him a few seconds to answer. „You- you mean, we will be- leaving here? Like, going on an adventure together, having fun and stuff?"

Zoro smiled. „Exactly." And suddenly, he was hugged tightly.

„You're awesome, Zoro! It's gonna be amazing!" Luffy coughed, pale face looking up at him but his embrace was strong.

He didn't quite know where and when it had started, but Zoro only grinned in slight defeat as he acknowledged the fact he'd probably just made a really close friend.

„Let's get out of here", he said and off they went, ready to face their very last adventure.

_**- Shakin' off the chains- **_

They were riding a train when Luffy told him about Ace.

„We promised to be free. We wanted to have more freedom than anyone, and live with no regrets." Luffy said, face unusally somber.

„Ace died two years later, run over by a drunk who didn't see where he was driving. I'm going to die because of that stupid bone cancer. I'm the only one left, but I fail him. I failed our important promise."

Zoro had nothing to say to that as he turned his head to look out of the window, lost in his own past, thinking about persons he had lost, and promises he wouldn't be able to keep, either.

_**-I'll carry you if I have to-**_

„Don't worry, Luffy. We're in this together. I'm not gonna leave." Zoro told him in his dark, gruff voice, and Luffy believed everything he said.

He lay there in Zoro's arms, gasping in pain and waiting for the painkillers to kick in. Having a strong grip around him helped him surpass this gut-clenching fear and shooed the lonliness away. Zoro was here with him, shouldering his pain and anguish. From now on, he would always be by his side, bearing just as much as himself.

„I'm _not_ leaving you." Zoro pressed again, voice tight with unshed tears, slowly rocking back and forth.

„M-me neither." Luffy managed to reply between huffs of pain.

Zoro tightened his grip on Luffy's shaking body.

_**-We won't be outsiders-**_

When Zoro told Luffy the truth, he didn't mind it too much. Maybe Luffy had sensed the lie but didn't say anything. As usual, he just shrugged it off, turned it around and made it sound as if it was something great.

"That just means we have to try twice as hard to get there." Luffy laughed at Zoro's slightly surprised expression. "But maybe it ain't too bad."

"So... you're not angry?"

"Are you stupid? We're nakama, Zoro, aren't we? And it means if we don't make it in time, neither of us will be an outsider up there. Both of us don't know the ocean, but we know each other!"

Zoro smirked at the retort. He made it all sound so easy, and maybe it just was that. There was nothing to worry about while traveling with this guy, after all.

_**-Just turn around the corner-**_

„I cannot believe we actually did this."

„Who cares! We have cash, and lots of it! Now we can buy tons of meat!" Luffy beamed back at him.

„Yeah, but now we have the police at our asses. They have surrounded the hotel. We are wanted! They show our faces everywhere on tv!"

„So what? I don't care if I'm a criminal." Luffy said carelessly. Zoro rolled his eyes.

„If they catch us before we reach the ocean-",

„Crap!" Luffy cut him off as realization dawned on him. „That would totally suck!"

„Exactly. But I actually have a plan...",

_**-Down the road, and we're gone-**_

„There he is! It's Roronoa Zoro! Arrest him!" The police officer shouted in triumph.

„No, wait! He's not alone! What is he...?" One of his men answered.

Zoro pressed the knife closer to Luffy's neck. „Let me pass or I'll cut off his head!"

The police officers ground their teeth in frustration, not daring to move. „Dang it, he has a hostage!"

„Don't shoot or I will guarantee nothing! Give me the car and don't you dare follow us or he's dead meat."

„Roronoa, you dog! I swear to god I WILL catch you and make you PAY for this!" The police officer screamed in rage but reluctantly stepped aside so that Zoro had access to the car.

„We'll see about that, sir." He retorted dryly and drove off with his 'hostage', leaving a bunch of policemen behind in a dust cloud. They turned a few corners, and when they spotted someone who just opened the door to his own car, the stopped and jumped out.

Zoro just grabbed the poor guy roughly, while Luffy bounced happily into his face. „Sorry, sir, but we need to get to the ocean as quick as possible! It's really important, so we need to borrow your car for a while." He said, not sounding sorry at all. The guy widened his eyes and, upon facing Zoro's grumpy expression, he agreed immediately.

„O-of course, 'm always glad to help!"

„Ooh, thanks a bunch! You can come and pick up your car at the seaside! See ya!" And with that, they left as quickly as they had appeared, leaving the guy standing there dumbfounded.

They soon left the city behind and managed to find a less busy road.

Finally allowed to laugh, Luffy burst into hysteric giggles. „Wohoo! Holy crap, we did it! That was _really_ clever, Zoro!"

„Heh, can't believe that actually worked...".

Luffy grinned but he was suddenly thrown around as the car made a dangerous half turn before coming to an aprubt stop.

„Ouch!" Luffy rubbed his head. „Zoro, what the- Zoro?" Luffy immediately forgot about his aching bump.

His friend was gasping and twitching, desperately clawing at his pocket but not quite able to reach into it. He stared ahead, but couldn't quite see anything. Luffy gaped in shock.

„Zoro!"

Luffy sprang into action, acting on pure instinct, and pulled the medicine from Zoro's pocket. With one quick movement, he opened the glass and took out a few pills. In panic, he looked at his wheezing friend as if asking for help.

„How many?! Zoro, how many pills do you need?!" He grabbed Zoro's hand that was still trying to reach into the pocket and clutched it tightly. He knew Zoro should have his medicine very quickly, but he didn't want to risk hurting him by giving him too much of it. Luffy knew from personal experience how much worse it could make things.

Zoro didn't answer, his eyes barely open and his eyebrows scrunched up together in pain. Luffy looked as if he wanted to cry as he hissed,

„Damn!" He opened Zoro's mouth carefully as possible, put in two pills and closed it again. Still holding his friends' hand, he looked around for a bottle of water or anything drinkable.

„Swallow, Zoro. We don't have water." Luffy informed him and prayed that it wasn't too late. He had no idea about brain tumor or its side effects, but it had to be painful as hell.

Seconds that felt like hours passed by, and Luffy tried to get his own shaking under control. They had to get out of there as fast as possible since at least Zoro was now a wanted man, but Luffy didn't want to let go of Zoro. Not yet.

After five minutes, Zoro groaned and his face scrunched up in discomfort. He blinked around, frowning deeply and suddenly looking twice as old. There were dark rings under his eyes that Luffy hadn't noticed before, and his face was pale and damp with sweat.

„Zoro?" Luffy asked, still shocked and unsure. That... had scared him senseless.

„Maybe you should drive." He simply answered without looking at him. Silently, they changed seats and Luffy started the engine again.

Reality hit both of them harder than it should have.

_**We'll remember forever**_

"Are you fucking _serious_?!" Nami hollered into Sanji's troubled face.

"I know, Nami-san, but they were so hungry-",

"I don't care! Hell, if we fed every single customer that is hungry and let them off without paying we'd be next to beg for a meal!" Nami shouted.

"They could wash dishes...," Sanji timidly suggested. Nami's anger flared up again but she held her temper and counted to ten. Then she frowned at Sanji and told him to bring these two troublemakers to her for inspection.

Turned out they were more skinny than she'd thought. She actually felt sympathy swell up her belly but she tried to suppress it. She rose her eyebrows at the weird duo. The one with the green hair – who the hell had _green hair_?! - was always frowning and seemed slightly pissed off. The raven-haired boy was the exact opposite. He was always grinning, always laughing.

"You can't pay for your meals?"

"Nope." They answered in chorus.

"And how come you're so broke? Running away from home?" She asked sternly. Luffy fidget uneasily, and Zoro just stared right back at her.

"We spent our money on fuel and new clothes. We lost the rest."

Nami's eyes were wide. "You _lost_ it?! Damn it, I know you robbed a bank from the news, and I don't really care, I just want _money_! But you just lost five- fucking thousand beri?!"

Silence, then a collective nod of the head as if it was perfectly normal to lose so much money.

Nami groaned and threw her hands up as if praying for some patience. "Who on earth are you?!"

Later on, Nami half wished she'd never found out because it was all too bitter.

_**-Nothing lasts forever-**_

"You're already leaving? In your condition?" Usopp asked incredulously. "Are you sure you want to go? It's just been two days!" Two days and they'd leave an emptiness Usopp didn't know existed in his heart.

Nami didn't seem too happy, either. "You could always stay here – in exchange for dish-washing, of course."

"Nami, you're not helping." Usopp muttered.

Luffy laughed, holding his stomach. Sanji didn't say anything but he watched with concerned eyes how skinny his's fingers were – not that it was Luffy's fault. Sanji and the others knew of their conditions. They just didn't know of their plans.

Zoro already got up and ready to leave. "Nah, thanks. We have something to do."

Robin rose one brow. "Something to do...?"

Luffy smiled. He opened his mouth and began to speak, and the room seemed so much warmer. As he told them a story about wind and salt, water and waves, fire and stars, they couldn't do anything but push them forward to their dream.

They didn't like their leaving, but they understood because Luffy and Zoro were their friends.

It was weird. No one denied that it was sad as hell and they all nearly tore up as the two left, but above all, it was _weird_. Because when they watched Luffy and Zoro leave, it felt as though a part of them went with them. They weren't the sick and pale teens that couldn't pay for their meals, they were strong and blinding and they should not be shouldered with such a dark fate.

They should walk alongside them where they belonged, because it felt as though they'd known each other longer than one lifetime.

_**-A chance you missed and will always miss-**_

"Sometimes I think it'd been the best if we had followed them." Sanji suddenly said, breaking the silence. Everyone knew who he was talking about.

"Despite all, they seemed so much freer than us. I wonder how they manage to deal with so much shit and still walk so tall and proud." Sanji smiled sadly.

"Yeah... they live without regrets and do whatever they want to." Usopp agreed, facing the floor. Robin sighed.

"They're so inspiring." She only said and had a fond smile on her lips.

Nami suspiciously rubbed at her eyes and turned her head. "They were idiots." She grumbled.

Usopp sniffed. "I'll miss our idiots."

"We all will."

_**-Letting go because holding on too tight makes it more painful-**_

Following them on their last adventure? They had wanted to, really. They had hardly been able to stay behind, but sometimes, you just have to let go. Birds can't be in a cage, that's why the set them free. As cruel as it was, it was the best solution without getting drawn into the eddy water too much.

They would always watch their backs, and they would always remember the two strangers that turned their lives upside down in a matter of minutes.

_'It's not like we can change our situation.' _Zoro once said in his dark, grumpy voice. _'But we can do things that no one would dare to since we're already as good as dead. And that's what makes us_ _different.'_

_'How can you talk so casually about it all?! It's like you don't care at all!' _Nami had cried, not understanding. Zoro's eyes shone with something that told Nami how utterly foolish it was to say Zoro didn't care, but it was too late.

_'No, Nami. For us it's the hardest thing to accept, but if there's no other way then we want to welcome death grinning like fools. There's nothing else for us to do.'_ Luffy smiled his face-splitting smile like he'd already won, and he _had_. Nami couldn't find the words to reply. She bit her lip as the tears wouldn't stop flowing. It was too unfair.

_'Just... make sure not to get lost on your way. Remember the map I gave you, will you?' _She murmured as she said goodbye, and even though Zoro looked as stoic as ever and Luffy wouldn't sit still for even a second, she hugged them both.

_**-One last dying fireball, painted in red-**_

"We're here."

The first thing Luffy noticed was the salty breeze. He had a blank expression, but when he slowly turned his pale features to Zoro, he broke into the biggest grin he'd ever seen. Throwing his flip-flops carelessly to the side, he rushed down to the shore, giggling at the sand between his toes.

Zoro followed his example and pulled off his boots. It felt nice.

Luffy felt the waves lapping at his feet as he stared ahead, his eyes trying to travel farther ahead than possible. "That's it?"

"Yeah." Zoro stood beside him, tall and smiling like he'd never done before.

"It's so pretty... I didn't think it'd be this pretty, Zoro. It's _awesome_!"

"Hmm." Zoro hummed in agreement. They sat down, side by side, and _watched_.

_**It doesn't have to be the end**_

„Luffy...," There was so much to say and so little time it made Zoro dizzy. He felt sick. Everything was beginning to slip away from him. He wanted to tell Luffy everything that shot through his mind but couldn't find the right words. He wanted Luffy to understand, needed him to know that without him... without Luffy, he'd have died alone, and nobody would have cared. Without him, he wouldn't have seen the ocean, he would have kicked the bucket in a dark, cold hospital, imprisoned and nobody would have given a _damn_.

He wanted Luffy to know how much fun he had these past few days, he wanted him to know that without him he would never have been able to look back and be proud of what he'd done.

He wanted to say that maybe, maybe if they had met in a different life, at a different place, they could have been best friends and spent their school life together, growing up together and would have been able to travel the world, experience true freedom and happiness, living life to its full extend, not caring about the future because it would be endless. Then, maybe they had been allowed to chase their dreams and were given a true chance.

But most of all, Zoro just wanted to say _thanks_.

„Me too." Luffy simply replied, a gentle smile gracing his pale lips. There were tears in his eyes as the dark red sun brightened his blanched complexion, but the moment itself was truly peaceful and Luffy felt happy.

Zoro didn't reply, he didn't need to. They were more than friends, they were somehow connected to the other like an invisible link. Words would just get in the way. Words would never be enough to express what they felt.

Luffy knew, just as he always knew as if they had known each other far longer than just for a few weeks.

„Hey Zoro." Luffy said and turned fully to him. Zoro could hear the strain in his voice as if he was in pain, but his eyes were bright, „Next time we meet, we will be strong enough to challenge the world around us. We'll travel and laugh and make great friends, and we'll _live_."

Zoro smiled weakly as he felt his own eyes water. He understood. It was a promise.

„Count me in." He ignored the increasing pain in his head and how his heart seemed to falter two or three times in a row. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't alone, because Luffy would go the same way as him and they'll have each other, forever. Because they followed each other even in death.

Even though it was the most awkward thing for Zoro, it felt warm and fuzzy and just right. This would be their last embrace, and this was how the others found them two hours later, arms still wrapped tightly around one another, smiles on their cold faces.

Maybe it was fate that they met that day, maybe it was by pure chance. Sanji couldn't tell, but he knew these two appeared out of nowhere and changed everything.

_'We made it. We did it with our own strength, even though everyone told us we wouldn't even make it to the next fuel station. We proved them wrong, and we did what we wanted, we had our own adventure, and we died free and strong and side by side.'_

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Damn, listening to **_**How to save a life **_**while writing this nearly tore me up. T^T **

**Okay, I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Robin, Nami, Usopp and Sanji run a restaurant together, and they practically share an apartment above the restaurant. Just in case any of you wondered, because it wasn't well described in the story.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think please :) **

**~Neko11**


End file.
